1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of heat dissipating components for memory, and especially to a structure, wherein two components clamp memory chips, and by the sawtooth radiator and a small line of holes at outer sides of the two components, the heat dissipating efficiency is increased. Flanges at front ends of two fixing nails serve to tightly fix the fixing nails protruding from the two components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general heat dissipating structure for memory chips is formed by two components. The inner side and outer side of each component are adhered with a conductive piece and a heat dissipating piece, respectively, and then a plurality of screws serve to lock the two components so as to form an improved structure for memory chips. The conductive piece on the inner side transfers heat from the memory chips to the heat dissipating piece on the outer side. Thus, a heat dissipation effect is achieved.
Prior art heat dissipation devices for memory chips may attain adequate heat dissipation, but recent software requires more and more memory capacity. Therefore, general computers must have increased memory capacity. However, this will require a higher dissipation of heat. If the heat dissipation ability is poor, the stability of the computer will be affected.